Anastasia The Dimension Jumper
by Anastasia Lunaria Dark Tenjo
Summary: A Younge Stinger named Anastasia Stardust is hiding a big secret- She's a dimension jumper. Now the stingers have become wrapped up in her chaos. Updated with 2-3 chapters a day!
1. Prologue:The Truth About Anastasia

Anastasia the Dimension Jumper!

Disclaimer: I own nothing here- not even the songs unless I say I made the English lyrics to it!

Prologue-The Truth about Anastasia!

"So, let me get this strait..." Jerica Began. "You're saying theirs something that you don't know about Anastasia?" Riot Sighed. "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying!" he said "What do you think it is?" Jerica asked, puzzled. "I think she's keeping a big story from us." Riot admitted. "Oh? Like what?" Jerica asked. "Like where did she even come from? She just showed up here one day. It was so weird." Riot explained. "I'd ask her to tell the truth!" Jerica told him, while filing stuff for Starlight Music. "I will do that, thank you Miss. Benton" Riot said, and headed back to his own record company.*Anastasia, who are you* he wondered. Riot arrived back at starlight music just as Anastasia was on stage singing.

~Anastasia's POV~

I turned on the backing track for Dancing in the moonlight and began to sing. "We're having fun most every night, When that old moon gets big and bright, It's a supernatural delight, Everybody was dancing in the moonlight." Riot just listened for now. "Everybody here is out of sight, they don't bark and they don't bite, they keep things loose; they keep things light, everybody was dancing in the moonlight." I turned the Karaoke CD up. "Dancing in the moonlight, everybody's feeling warm and right! It's such a fun and natural sight; everybody's dancing in the moonlight."

I began the second verse. "We like our fun and we never fight, we can't dance and stay outside! It's a supernatural delight! Everybody was dancing in the moonlight." Riot just listened. "Dancing in the moonlight, everybody's feeling warm and right. It's such a fun and natural sight, Everybody's dancing in the moonlight. Ho-o-o! Dancing in the moonlight" Everyone waited for me to continue. "Everybody here is out of sight they don't bark and they don't bite they keep things loose; they keep things light everybody was dancing in the moonlight! Dancing! Dancing, dancing in the moonlight. Dancing!Everybody was dancing in the moonlight."

I braced myself for finishing the song. "Dancing in the moonlight everybody's feeling alright! It's such a fun and natural sight everybody dancing in the moonlight! Dancing in the moonlight everybody's feeling warm and right it's such a fun and natural sight everybody's dancing in the moonlight!" I finished it out, "It's such a fun and natural sight, and everybody was dancing in the moonlight." The Stingers erupted into applause.

"Can I talk to you Anastasia?" Riot asked. I was scared. "Uh sure?" I answered. "Is there something you haven't been telling us?" He asked. "Well there is one thing…" I admitted. "What's that Anastasia?" They asked. "How I really got here…" I braced myself to tell the tale. "How did you get here?" Rapture asked. "Well. I'm a world jumper." I admitted "WHAT?" was everyone's eruption response. *I knew this would happen* I thought.

"So you can jump to ANY world you want? You can even go into video games?" They asked. "Yes, if I have or haven't been there before." I stated as if it was nothing. "Cool!" Everyone chorused. *Well I'm now in for a wild ride* I thought, as we headed to our concert in New York.

AN:

Me: so how was it?

Anastasia: I liked it!

Riot: me too

Minx: Will this be a huge crossover?

Me: I'm counting on it

MR. Dark: Will Rayman be Included?

Me: yes! So if you liked this chapter

All: Read and review!

Jerica: CYA next chapter!

Rayman: I hope our chapter comes soon!

Me: It will after the next!

*The Camera is broken*

Me: RAYMAN AND DARK STOP FIGHTING!"

Minx: Cya next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1:A concert and a Beaming

Anastasia Dark The Dimension Jumper  
Disclaimer:I do not own anything in this story accept my OC Anastasia.

Chapter 1- Anastasia's Concert in New York. What? Beamed into the Rayman video game

Anastasia's POV

We arrived in New York City, and I automatically went for the huge shopping mall. While I was there, I noticed a copy of the original Rayman for PC. I decided to buy the game for rapture, and then bought a new stage outfit to wear to the concert. I arrived at the stage on time wearing a new outfit.{This outfit .com/images/2124/Purinsesu_ But the hair isn't the same just the outfit} "Alright so which song first?" Riot asked. "I'm going to debut my solo song first." I stated. "Which song would that be Anastasia?" Riot asked. "Flying without Wings" I said. "Go for it Anastasia" The others said. So I went up on stage to sing.

"Everybody's looking for a something! One thing that makes it all complete! You'll find it in the strangest places, Places you never knew it could be. Some find it in the face of their children some find it in their lover's eyes. Who can deny the joy it brings when you've found that special thing you're flying without wings." Suddenly, I was met with a wild Applause. I continued the song. "Some find it sharing every morning, some in their solitary lives. You'll find it in the words of others; a simple line can make you laugh or cry. You'll find it in the deepest friendship, the kind you cherish all your life and when you know how much it means, you've found that special thing, you're flying without wings" I kept singing, thinking of someone as I did. "So, impossible as it may seem you've got to fight for every dream! 'Cause who's to know which one you let go, would have made you complete!" The Crowd was cheering loudly as I sang. "Well, for me it's waking up beside you! To watch the sunrise on your face, to know that I can say I love you at any given time or place! It's little things that only I know, Those are the things that make you mine And it's like flying without wings 'Cause you're my special thing! I'm flying without wings"  
I braced Myself to continue on the song, knowing that I had encouragement from everyone.  
"And you're the place my life begins, and you'll be where it ends. I'm flying without wings and that's the joy you bring! I'm flying without wings" I finished the song, and the crowd went wild.  
"The Next song I'm going to do is called return to the sea, and fans of Mermaid melody may recognize it!" I said as the music began. "The last page of a fairy tale has been re-written and changed into tragedy. Even for one person's heart who believed in it, it's been lost. Love and dreams are nothing more but a sandcastle that's short-lived, and breakable, even if you didn't wish it so. But even now, I can't forget of that song you always used to sing. It echoes in my chest, and I feel as if I might return to that day definitely I can return to it, but right now all it's been is a chain surrounding me that I will shake off. Our two worlds are linked together by the blue sea. !" The crowd was shocked at what I was singing. "Definitely..." "Love will conquer all," "The constellations that decide fate can be changed, if it should completely vanish. All it is is a cowardly lie." The crowd just listened. "Like a jewel, the sea which shines bright as it's nursed Engulfs everything with kindness and love, and gives seven lives birth and dreams to gaze at. So I've come back here. I won't lie to myself any longer. I have my people to protect, and a world to protect." The music changed to the softer melody, and I sang again. "Definitely... The invisible distrust between another is a weakness to a love with no shape that I want to believe in. Until I can finally feel the love within my grasp, On a bed of ripples, on the morning you woke up. Everything ended and began again. Engulfed in the warm, quiet light my hopes matured, and returned to the sea. The bell of happiness rings out as the seven seas shine forth. A miracle of love that it causes is what I love most, and as we want to gaze at each other…we gently kiss" I finished the song, and sighed.  
"My next song I worked on for a while- it's called Star Jewel." I stated as I turned on the music. " I wished upon a shooting star that I'd find the seven pearlescent points of light. Like a jeweled star that had been separated from them I'd believe in the bonds called, "Fate". I sang the Next part. "I've thawed myself from that icy cold wave and don't know where my tears lie. Without anyone noticing, I silently vanish away into bubbles. I'm looking for that lost item of mine as my heart aches. Engulfed in the green rain, I continue singing my song for you." I sang as if I actually understood the songs meaning-Which I sincerely did. "If a newly born morning were to come I'd want to live the same life again. We'd meet again by fate and everything would become jeweled, and I'd believe in miracles." The others were curious as to what I had planned for the song. "When I opened my heart, something popped up. "I've gotten this far on my own, so I must be strong. If the precious item I'm looking for would notice me, surely seasons would revolve like normal. Engulfed in the green rain, I continue singing my song for you." Everyone watched expectantly- then I did it. I clicked on the Green Strobe Lights. "I wished upon a shooting star that I'd find the seven pearlescent points of light. Like a jeweled star that had been separated from them I'd believe in the bonds called Fate." Suddenly, Green Confetti rained on the crowd. "If the precious item I'm looking for would notice me, surely seasons would revolve like normal. Engulfed in the green rain, I continue singing my song for you." I began the final chorus-"If a newly born morning were to come I'd want to live the same life again. We'd meet again by fate and everything would become jeweled, and I'd believe in miracles" I finished the song, and the effects ceased. The crowd kept asking what song was next- and the others set up for the finale. I was unsure of what to say right away, so I looked to the stingers for answers. Riot simply looked at me and reminded me of a Japanese song id found not too long ago which I loved. "Okay I'll do viola!" I whispered to them.

"The Final song im going to do tonight is called Viola." I said and began the song. "Aa utsukushiki hito yo Nee naze ni naku no deshou?" I began. Everyone cheered. "Mou kanashimi no hana wa! Sotto tsumitorimashou!" I continued " Tsuyoku kogareta ai no ato ni Meguru hikari no kisetsu Usubeni no tsubomi shinjiru kagiri akaku Ai suru hito dake ni irodotte yuku " I continued again, "Yume mishi haru ni koi seyo otome Hitohira no kuchidzuke wo sakasemashou Momoiro no kaze anata wo tsutsumu Sono mune ni kaori yuku biora no hana mattote" Everyone began to cheer as rainbow lights came on, and sparkles fell. "Aa koi yue no Akashi Sou kokoro no itami mo... Ima wa negai ni rin to hiraku Shiroi hanabira to nare Kiyoki itoshisa wa no ni saku hana no mama ni Karen ni yurenagara setsuna wo utau" I continued as the crowed cheered. " Sakihokoru you ni koi seyo otome Hohoemi de sono kami wo kazarimashou Utakata no yume setsunai toki mo Sora wo aogu anata wa biora no hana uruwashii" The lights dimmed down, and the crowed clapped and began singing slong with me. "Ai suru hito dake ni irodotte yuku" I finished out- "Yume mishi haru ni koi seyo otome Hitohira no kuchidzuke wo sakasemashou Momoiro no kaze anata wo tsutsumu Sono mune ni kaori yuku biora no hana mattote" I finished the sogn and the lights turned off and the flame accessories on the sides of the stage went off finishing the song. "Thank you all- I enjoyed being here tonight! And I'll hopefully be in new York again one day!" I cheered as I left the stage and we headed back to the studio.

When we returned to the studio we were all engulfed in a green light. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" We all yelled. *We're going to some other world!* I realized as we continued to fall it felt like forever. We finally landed outside a Chateau made of candy. *Oh-No-Way!* Rapture and I thought at the same time. "We're in the Rayman world!" I shouted, shocked.

AN:  
Me:hahahA What will happen next?  
Minx:I hope we'll be okay  
:YAY RAYMAN APPERENCE!  
Me: which means your featured  
Dark:DOUBLE YAY  
*Camera Breaks*  
Me:RAYMAN! DARK! you next chapter and remember-  
Rapture:Read and Review!


End file.
